A Adventure to be Had!
by Jack Writes for Some Reason
Summary: A ten year old, Jack, gets his first Pokémon! Goes on an epic adventure through Kalos, and meets some friends along the way. Just the opening of the game.


**Don't we all wish that we could live in a world of Pokémon? Well, I do at least.. You may too. This is a story about a boy named Jack, like in my other Fan Fiction. Just turning ten, wanting a Pokémon more than anything. In the region of Kalos. Also I don't remember the beginning of the game very well so if I did something wrong, please don't get mad at me.**

I yawned as I woke up. It felt like a normal day, but I knew it was special. I just forgot why. I then remembered! Today I would get a Pokémon! My very own little creature. I got dressed. Slipping on my running shoes, I ran downstairs. My mom, was standing downstairs. We just moved to the small town of Vaniville. She saw me.

"Well now," She said, turning," Isn't this place just the best! Well, you should go introduce yourself to the neighbors."

"Okay Mom," I said, running outside. I saw my mom's rhyhorn. She used to ride them. I jumped on it. It just laid there, and yawned. I got off and left the small area known as our front lawn. I ran outside and saw two girls. One of them saw me.

"Hey Serena!" One of them said," It's him!" The other girl turned, who's name was Serena I was guessing.

"It is," Serena said," Welcome to Vaniville! I'm Serena."

"And I'm Shauna! We're going to get Pokémon from professor Sycamore!" Finally, I would have a Pokémon to call my own. "We'll meet you in Aquacorde Town! Come on!" They ran off. Man, They just ran off, oh well. I knew I should talk to the others in the town, but I ran to the city before I could even think about anything. I ran to the town. I just had to go through a short and small route, Route 1, to get there. There weren't even bushes to stop me. When I got to the Town, I went straight and I heard a voice.

"Hey Jack," it was Serena," Come here." I came over. They were at a café. I saw two boys across from Serena. Who were they? I didn't care. I just sat down next to Serena. "Let me introduce you. This is Jack." How did they know my name? Just like all the other strange, puzzling things they knew, I just wanted a Pokémon.

"I'm Tierno," the big kid said," I've got some sick dance moves, and this is Trevor, he'll never miss a question on a test." The kid next to him nodded.

"Wait!" Shauna said," We need to give Jack a nickname."

"How about J-minster?" Tierno said.

"How about Lil' J?" Shauna said," What about you Trevor?"

"Huh?" He said," Oh, I can't come up with a nickname for someone I've just met, but how about Big J?"

"So? What do you want to be called Jack? Or you could suggest something," Shauna said. I thought about it. I didn't like the idea of J-minster or Big J. Lil' J didn't speak to me either. I thought about it. Then, I had something I wanted to be called, if it wasn't Jack. J-bot. The kids from the town of Pallet called me J-bot when they knew me well.

"How about J-bot?" I suggested," The kids from my hometown called me that." Tierno thought for a moment.

"That's Great! J-bot sounds great," he said," Oh! Now it's time to pick your Pokémon." I got excited. My first Pokémon. Maybe even my first friend. The kids from Pallet weren't very nice to me and that's why they called me J-bot, like robot. It was stupid that that nickname pestered me, but it did. Yet when I left, the kids said," Bye J-bot!" But the thing was that the said it nicely. That was the only good moment I had, and I would hang onto that moment for a long time. Tierno took out a canister, and inside were three pokeballs. There were nametags on the canister under each pokeball. There was a Chespin, a grass type. There was a Fennekin, a fire type, and there was a Froakie, a water type. I knew what I wanted. The Froakie. I took the pokeball.

"Do you want to give a nickname to your Froakie?" Shauna asked me. I shook my head. "Well, I'm taking Fennekin." She took the pokeball.

"Guess all have Chespin," Serena said, taking the pokeball.

"Oh! Jack," Trevor said," You'll be needing this." He handed me a red mechanical thing that sort of looked like a journal. "It's a Pokedex! You'll be needing it to record all the data from the Pokémon you catch!"

"Also you need to give this to your mom," Tierno said, handing me a letter," Well, we're going to go hunt for Pokémon!" They ran off. I headed home with the pokeball still in my hands. I couldn't believe I had a Pokémon. My first friend. Maybe rhyhorn thought we were friends. I'd be fine with that. I was heading out of Aquacorde Town, when Shauna stopped me.

"Hey Jack! Let's have a battle!"

"Ok!" I said, in a strong voice, but not harsh. I was excited. I was confident. She threw out her Fennekin. I threw out my Froakie. "Froakie use Bubble!" How did I know my Pokémon's moves, but I guess that I was just so confident, it was like I was the Pokémon. I was controlling the Pokémon. I was him. I really wasn't, but I got the idea, that when Froakie got hurt. I got hurt too. I didn't want to try it, but Froakie obeyed. Fennekin took the hit, but still standing. It was weak though.

"Fennekin use Ember!" Fennekin obeyed her. Bursting fire onto my Pokémon. When Froakie got hurt, I didn't feel anything. I sighed in relief. I thought I would burst into flames, running around hopelessly, saying, Froakie! Use Bubble on me! I sort laughed to myself. Froakie was still standing.

"Froakie, use another bubble!" Bubbles came out of his mouth, striking Fennekin. The Pokémon tried to stand up, but it fell on the ground.

"Fennekin Return," she said, astonished.

"Froakie Return," I said, confidently. I had a smile on my face. Froakie got back in the pokeball and I put the ball into my bag. "Good Battle," I said.

"Yeah! You're really good with Pokémon! Let me heal your Froakie up." She gave me a potion. I applied to my Froakie. All healed up. "Well Jack, I'll see you around." She ran off. I headed home. I went through the silent Route 1. I walked into my house.

"Mom," I said," She came up to me. I handed her the letter.

"Hmm? It's from professor Sycamore?" She opened up the letter. She paused, reading it over. "Wow! We've just arrived in Kalos, and you've already met some friends and got a Pokémon. Would you like to go on a Pokémon adventure?" Would I! It would be the best thing ever!

"Of course!" She nodded.

"Wait a moment, I need to get you something." She went upstairs. In thirty seconds she returned with a set of clothes and handed them to me. I slipped them in my bag. "Also take this!" She handed me a town map. This would be really helpful!

"Thanks Mom," I said, heading for the door," I'll talk to you soon!" I went outside. Then, Mom's rhyhorn, walked up to me.

"GARRGGH," It said. My mom came out.

"Rhyhorn must be saying goodbye to you, it has known you since you were born!" She then went inside and rhyhorn went back onto the towel my mom set up for him. I ran out of my front lawn. I was now a Pokémon trainer!

**That was fun for me to write. Hope it was fun for you to read! This story I think is coming along. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
